Love Live School Laughter Project!
by HailtheTwinTails
Summary: "What happens when Eli ends up in a ticklish situation, then things spiral out of control? Find out here." DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A TICKLE FETISH BASED STORY
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following story is directed towards those with a tickle fetish, so it contains tickling. If you are somehow offended by tickling, this story is not for you. I own none of the characters.**_

It was a bright, sunny Saturday over the town of Otonokizaka, Japan, as the students of Otonokizaka High School were off for the day, as every other school was. Idol practice was also canceled for μ (Muse), leaving one girl in particular, Niko Yazawa, to do nothing but think as she laid across her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "No practice today..." The young girl groaned as she rubbed her crimson eyes, "That means I can't try and get those first years to like me more than that damn Eri..." She muttered under her breath, sitting up and sighing. With Niko's small, five-foot-nothing height, you wouldn't be able to guess she was actually a third-year student at the school. The small girl sighed as she stood up, looking at herself in the mirror as she ran a hand down her black hair, which was currently down as she smiled, "Silly me, I can't be saying such bad things under my alternate personality." She said with a giggle as she started to pace the room, "I need to think of some way to get those first years to come back to my side! To have them see me as a better idol!" Niko plotted, before stopping in her tracks, "No...that's not what I need to focus on, right now...I need to focus on getting BACK at that stupid, Eri..." The crimson eyed girl started to giggle, "Of course! I can't get those stupid first years away from her...so I just need to punish her!" She started to laugh, then stopped, "But how..." The long haired girl wondered as she paced the room again, "I can do anything too risky...she is the chairwoman's daughter...any wrong move and I'll get canned..." The small girl let out a groan as she laid on her bed again, "What can I do that won't get me canned..." She thought out loud as she ran her hands through her hair, then down her body, getting a small itch that appeared on her side. "Wait..." She stopped scratching, but left her hand by her side, beginning to lightly scratch it again, pondering her thoughts. Soon enough, her scratching turned into a light tickling on her own side, drawing no reaction, however. "That's it!" Niko called out, jumping up, "I can't get canned for a little tickling because it isn't against school rules! You're a genius, Niko!" She told herself as she let out a sigh of joy.

The idea was now set, however, she needed a plan. Niko knew more then well to just walk in and do the task that way...She needed to be stealthy...and that was her middle name. The young girl bent down, looking through her drawers for anything that could help her, "What do you use for that kind of thing? I mean...besides rope...and tools..." Niko scratched her head, before in the back of her very last drawer, she found a small bottle of chloroform, "Chloroform? Why on Earth do I have this..." She thought to herself, trying to think back as to why she possessed such a strange bottle. "Oh, I remember now! First year I was just going to kidnap people to get more people in my group!" She scratched her head, "Now, why on Earth would I do something like that...or anyone...that's just stupid..." The young Yazawa shook the thought out of her head, "Whatever...it's convenient for me..." She said as she stood up, looking back into the mirror at her small figure. "Now...Eri is always at school on Saturday's...and that big-breasted freak Nozomi leaves her at about 3...So I can strike then!" Niko grinned sadistically as she opened up her drawer, taking out her two red ribbons as she tied the first one into her hair, "Get ready, Eri..." She said, her voice going into a slightly deeper pitch as she tied the second one in, giving her the classic double ponytail look, "I'm about to make you laugh your little mature heart out..." Niko said with a giggle, "Now...I just have to wait a few hours...then the party begins..."

Back at the high school, two girls sat in an office with only one long, U-shaped table, which was filled with stacks of paper. One of the girls, a 5"3 tall blonde, brushed her hair, which was currently tied up in a ponytail by a white ribbon, "You heading out soon, Nozomi?" She asked as she turned to her friend with her sapphire eyes. Nozomi was a girl around Eri's height, but was much bigger around the chest. Her dark purple hair hung down her back, tied into two ponytails, and she had turquoise eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm going to head out." She said as she stood up, "Need anymore help before I go?" The busty girl politely asked as Eri shook her head, "No, thank you. I can handle the rest." Nozomi nodded as she packed up and headed out, before stopping at the door, "Oh, Eri?" Eri peaked up, "Yeah?" She asked as Nozomi smiled, holding up a small card that had a picture of what appeared to be a laughing sun, "The cards are telling me you're going to have a day filled with laughter." She giggled as Eri chuckled, "Sometimes...your cards are a little off...but I'm sitting here with a lot of paperwork...I'm definitely not going to have a day filled with laughter." The blonde haired girl explained with a smile as Nozomi winked, "Don't be so sure of that." She gave a wave as she closed the door, leaving Eri alone. Back at Niko's house, she grinned as her alarm went off on her clock, "It's time..." The young girl said with a giggle as she walked to her closet, "Now, I just need to put on my disguise.." She said as she pulled on a white shirt, then a long-sleeved black jacket, throwing on a pink scrap to cover her neck. Then, Niko pulled on a black skirt, and long thigh-high black socks, before slipping on a pair of black boots. Finally, Niko looked at herself in the mirror as she put on a pair of large red sunglasses, with black tinted lens to shield her red eyes, then finally placing a white surgeon's mask over her mouth, completely sealing her identity. Niko grinned under her mask as she grabbed a small white rag and the bottle of chloroform, placing it in a black bag, which was full of secret goodies for her plan. "Get ready, Eri...hope you're not too busy...because you won't be getting very much done after I'm done with you.." The young girl said with a giggle, leaving her house.

Eri sighed as she sat in the room alone, signing paperwork as she placed the sheet aside, "Day full of laughter...sometimes...you're crazy, Nozomi.." She quietly muttered to herself, grabbing the next piece of paperwork. "Sometimes...being the student council president has its downsides..." The blonde said with a sigh as she read down the paper, before signing it, "But..at least your mother is the headmaster..." Soon enough, a knock came at the door as she looked up, "Strange...I'm not expecting anyone.." The young president commented quietly as she called out, "Come in!" The door didn't budge as she sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "You're losing it, Eri...focus on your work...you're more mature then to just imagine things..." She told herself as the noise soon faded from her mind as she signed the next piece of paperwork, a request for a new soccer ball for the soccer team. Another knock came a few seconds after as Eri sighed, "Come in!" She called again, this time a little louder. Once again, the door did not budge as Eri became suspicious, standing up and walking over to the door. She put her ear up against the door, trying to listen for anyone outside, but heard not a sound; the school seemed to be empty, just as it should be on Saturdays. Eri sighed as she opened up the door, revealing nothing there, "Alright, this isn't funny." She called out to nothing as she took a step forward. Before she could react, Niko came out from behind the door, placing the cloth over her mouth and pulling her back into the office as Eri struggled around, trying to break free. "Don't struggle." Niko told her, "It will only wear you out quicker." The president didn't listen as her eyes became darker, trying to pull the cloth away from her mouth, but it was too late, as the young blonde soon fell limp into Niko's arms, "I never thought I'd have to do that." She commented, giggling a bit, "But, man, did it feel wrong to do...Oh well...time to get her ready..."

Eri's blue eyes soon fluttered opened as she looked around her at the dark room she was now in. She groaned as she tried to rub her eyes, but found her arms bound high above her, grabbing what seemed to be a metal bar that was hanging off of the ceiling, her hands duct taped to the bar. Eri could barely move herself, as she was stretched out as far as she could go, the bar seemed to be placed perfectly to be just at that height to where her 5"3 height was pulled to its max. She looked down at herself, to see if anything on her was missing, but everything seemed to be there: her white buttoned up shirt, green bow, black blazer, blue skirt, knee high black socks, and her black flats. However, her black flats, along with her feet of course, were duct taped to the floor just as much as her hands were to the bar above her. "What is going on..." She thought out loud as a voice answered her from behind her, "It's time for your punishment..." Eri jumped a bit from the sudden voice, trying to turn herself around to see who it was, but couldn't seem to turn her head enough as the voice chuckled from behind her, "Don't try and figure out who I am...I am a mystery...and at the same time..you know me..." Soon enough, Niko, still dressed in her disguise, walked in front of her smiling as she opened up the blinds on a small window, giving just enough light to see the two of them. Eri blinked, "Niko?! What in the world are you doing?!" She demanded as Niko turned around, "That's who you think I am! But I am actually.." She pulled off her mask, then paused, "Wait...you said Niko? Well, you're right!" She said with a grin, pulling off her sunglasses. Eri smirked, "Who else would be that short?" She teased as Niko growled, "You're not in the position to be making jokes, Eri...I have you here for a very specific reason..." She said, starting to pace in front of her, "It is just not fair that you think you can come into this idol group and just steal these first years away from me with your 'beauty' and 'maturity'..." Eri blinked, "No...they look up to me because I'm the student council pres-" "Lies!" Niko cut her off, turning around and pointing a finger at her, her crimson eyes in a glare, "They only look up to you for the reasons I just stated. They ignore me because I'm not 'mature', I'm not 'trustworthy'..." "Weren't you also the one that tried to stop them for starting the group?" Eri questioned as Niko growled again, "Not as much as you did! And yet you're just the big role model of the group, even though you gave them the most negativity about the idol group because you're a 'professional dancer'...Well, I've had it, and it's time for your punishment." She said with a grin as Eri grinned back, "Do anything drastic and I can have my mother give you expulsion." Niko grinned, walking behind her into her blind spot, "That's why I'm not going to do anything bad...Are you...perhaps..ticklish, my dear Eri?" Eri felt a lump go in her throat as she quickly shook her head, "No...not at all...Why?" "Oh, don't lie...every girl is ticklish..." She said as she grinned, preparing to let the fun begin.

Eri shook her head again, "No...not me...I'm just different..." She promised as Nozomi ran through her head, "The cards are telling me you're going to have a day filled with laughter." "I didn't think you meant this..." She thought as Niko giggled, "Really? Because Nozomi used to tell us stories about how you told her about how your younger sister, Arisa, would always tickle you when she was bored." Eri bit her lip, knowing that was the dead truth. Her extreme sensitivity would always bee the cure for boredom to her younger sister, no matter how much she would tell her not to do it. "Now, you can tell Nozomi how I did the same thing." She said with a giggle as, without warning, her hands attack Eri's sides, causing her to yelp and burst out with ticklish giggles, "Hehehehehehen-nohohohoho d-dohohohohahahahan't." She begged as she did her best to squirm,which wasn't very much as she was still bound. "Nope, this is your punishment." Niko explained as her hands moved up to her ribs, causing her to become mixed with laughter and giggles." HAHAHeheheheheN-NOHAHAHAhahahath-therehahahaha." "You keep begging like it is going to change anything." The crimson eyed girl said with a sadistic smile as she moved up more, hitting her underarms, causing her to yelp and burst out with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAN-NOHOHOHOHON-NIKAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEREHAHAHAHAHA!" The blonde begged as Niko grinned again, "Laughing that loud already and I haven't even taken your blazer off yet...You might go out faster than I expect.." The black haired girl thought as she continued at Eri's underarms, her obvious weakpoint as she could do nothing but laugh and twist only a bit, "HAHAHAHANIHIHIHIHIKO! WHEN I GEHEHEHEHET OUT OF HEHEHEHEHERE YOHOHOHOHOUR D-DEAHAHAHAHAD!" The small girl chuckled as she stopped, "Resorting to threats already? You're making this too easy.."

Eri panted heavily as Niko giggled, pacing around her trapped prey, "Tsk, tsk, tsk...The role model of the group is in such a predicament, isn't she?" Niko teased as Eri looked at her, her cheeks red from laughter, "L-listen, Niko...If you get me out of here...I'll make sure Kotori and the others listen to you..." The third year pondered on the thought, "Or..." She started, "I could keep you here for a while longer...possibly make you pass out...and stay as the back up idol. That sounds more fun." She said as she walked up to her, undoing the buttons on her blazer to reveal her white undershirt. "Oh...how I wish I could explore the rest of your nice body...but this is revenge...so your underarms are going to get hell." Niko said with a sadistic grinned as she lunged her fingers towards her underarms, causing her to squeal, but taking them back at the last second as she laughed, "Oh, this too easy!" The crimson eyed girl said with another laugh as she turned around, walking over to her bag and opening it up, pulling out an electric toothbrush and holding it up to Eri's face, causing her to gulp with worry. Niko giggled as she flicked it up, still holding it up to her face as she slowly, almost sadistically, moved it towards her left sleeved. Eri bit her lip and started to giggle with fear and anticipation, "HeheheheNiihihihihko please dohohohohn't do thihihihis..." She pleaded one more time as the brush was now directly above her sleeve, ready to be dipped into her bare, hairless underarm. Niko held it there for a second, pondering the idea, "Well...you're right...I don't have it do this..." She said, sounding as sincere as possible as Eri let out a sigh of relief, "So...you won't do it?" Niko looked at her, "Of all people...you were the last one I'd expect to fall for such a stupid bluff." The torturer explained as the toothbrush was dipped into her sleeved, going right up against her underarm as Eri went berserk with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOOHAHAHAHAHAHA D-DON'T AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eri cried, tears started to swell up in her eyes as Niko shook her head, "So weak...so easy to mess with...You'll be out in a few minutes..." She said as she started to move the brush slowly up and down, causing the poor blonde girl's laughter to raise more, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" was now all she could say, her mouth no longer able to form stable words as Niko chuckled at the sight of her rival, now crying with laughter in her hands.

Five minutes into the torture from the toothbrush, once again without warning, Niko used her other hand to attack her other underarm, running her nails across her skin as her laughter skyrocketed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHANIHIHIKO! STOP! IHIHIHHIHIHIHI CAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHATHE!" Eri pleased as Niko giggled, "But your skin is just so smooth! I don't want to stop!" The girl teased her fellow idol member, drawing circles with one of her nails as the toothbrush was now resorting to circles in her underarms. No more words came out of Eri, just pure, unadulterated laughter that filled the small room they were in. Everything Niko was hoping for happened as Eri's laughter seemed to grow weaker, her struggling already long since over, "HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahHAHAHAHAhehehehehe..." was the final sound before Eri's eyes shut, her body going limp once again in front of Niko as she turned off the brush, shaking her head, "Tsk, tsk...such a weak body...This took more time to set up then it lasted...Oh well...it was still a nice form of torture..." Niko said with a sadistic laugh, putting her tools away.

Eri gasped as she put her head up, looking around the room, "W-where am I?" She asked no one, soon seeing she was back in the office, paperwork still surrounding her. Eri scratched her head, "Was that it...was it a dream?" She asked as she looked down, her blazer still on her. The blonde girl sighed, running a hand through her hair, "What a nightmare..." She told herself as she leaned back, stretching her back out. Eri then stopped mid-stretch as she felt something press against her skin...something in the pocket of her blazer. She slowly reached into it, pulling out the same toothbrush that was used on her torture, "Dear God, no..."


	2. The Revenge

_**The Revenge**_

 _"Nico wants to play that game? Fine, I'll play, but I'll need some help."_

The clouds covered the blue canvas as the sun did its best to peek through the crowd, yet was nothing more than a shy child, hidden behind its parents. Birds gently sang as students began their walk to their school, a gentle breeze teasing the hair of some of the females. All in all, the city of Otonokizaka had a peaceful morning to start of its Monday, as well as its week. However, while other students were just arriving at the high school, two other students were hard at work.

Those two girls were stationed at their outposts, the student council room. Yes, this was the duo of the student council president, Eli Ayase, and her vice president, Nozomi Tojo. Both the blonde and the violet haired girl sat diligently at the tables, greedily running through the various requests, complaints, and issues that the student body had left them. However, Nozomi had noticed something odd of her blonde friend; she couldn't put a finger on it, just something about her seemed...off. A normal student wouldn't have noticed it, as Eli was working just how she always was: eyes darting down the papers, taking a second to consider the issue, then using the pen to make the final decision. However, Nozomi wasn't a normal student, not to Eli, Eli was her best friend that she had known for so long. So, if there was something wrong with Eli, Nozomi would be the first to catch it.

"Eli?" came the gentle question of the violet haired VP, glancing at Eli, who returned the glance, "Yes, Nozomi?" "Is everything alright?" She had asked as Eli had paused, not exactly sure why she would need to ask that, "Of course, why do you ask?" Eli questioned her friend with the emerald eyes, which had not left the contact of her own cerulean eyes. Not exactly sure how to put her concern into words, Nozomi could only gently shrug, "I don't know, you just seem off a bit." The blonde teen paused again and blinked, before gently shaking her head, "I'm alright, you just need to focus on that paperwork." Eli had said with a wink, gently chuckling as her friend chuckled along, "Alright, if you say you're alright, then I believe you." Nozomi declared with a smile, returning to the work stated by her friend. Of course, she knew something was off, but since it was her friend, she wouldn't push it as much. However, Nozomi was right, Eli was off of her game today, and that's because her mind was still clouded by what had occurred just about 48 hours ago.

The clouds still held the sky down, yet it was later in the day when the event happened. Eli was finishing up the work on the day, just about half an hour after Nozomi had departed for the day. You could play the day over 100 times over, and Eli still would not have expected what had happened. A knock kept coming to the student council's door, yet no one ever entered the room. Fed up with the constant knocking, Eli had got up to investigate it. No one was there, not even when she had stepped out into the hall to examine the halls. However, she didn't check the proper side first, as she felt a rag suddenly pressed against her mouth, quickly being forced into unconsciousness. Yet, this wasn't exactly what kept repeating back and forth in the blonde's head.

What really bugged her, is what transpired afterwards. She awoke in a room, a room she still can't remember two days later; her hands were duct taped to a bar, as well as her feet to the ground, and that's what had worried her. It took a minute, yet she was finally greeted by a familiar face, yet this face was trying to remain hidden behind a familiar disguise. Yes, it was the little runt, Nico Yazawa, who had some sort of motivation to trap her like this. That motivation was described as jealously, the jealously that the first and second years were looking up to Eli, instead of Nico, which drove her crazy. However, what happened next it what really cemented in Eli's mind. Nico took it into her own hands to "punish" Eli for taking the younger girls away from her, and that was through the most childish thing imaginable: tickling. Yes, Nico had viciously tickled Eli for as long as the taller blonde could take it, which wasn't long past the introduction of the toothbrush; which the twin tailed girl added further insult to injury by stuffing it in her blazer for her to find when she came back into reality.

The remembrance of the event made the blonde president tighten her grip on the pen, which was probably her biggest mistake. "Eli..." Nozomi repeated once more as Eli jumped a bit, before turning to look at her friends worried face, "You remembered something, I can see it in your face." The girl with the low violet twin tails explained as the blonde could only gently sigh. It was over, the fact that she took way too long of a trip down memory lane, combined with the aggressive grip on her pen, meant that Nozomi had enough evidence to get a firm answer out of her. However, Eli truly didn't want to admit of the event that had happened, so she simply rested her hand on her cheek and got back to her paperwork. Shockingly, this wasn't going to cut it for her friend, who kept a firm stare into Eli's blue orbs, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long, all she had to do was keep eye contact. Occasionally, Eli would glance up, yet quickly look back to her work as soon as she came in contact with Nozomi's own emerald orbs, before finally letting out a defeated sigh, "If I tell you...can you promise to keep it between us?" was her only request as the vice president nodded, "You have my word." Knowing Nozomi was someone she could trust, Eli gently tapped her nails on the table, before gently sighing.

"On Saturday..." The blonde slowly started, "I was...surprised...ambushed, really...by Nico..." Eli began as Nozomi sat a little straighter in her seat, the familiar name striking a lot of interest in her. What could Nico have to do with what made Eli so tense? Not being able to get words off easily, Eli had paused again, yet Nozomi allowed her all the time she needed. "She took me...into a room...restrained me..." At this point in the explanation, Nozomi was growing red hot inside; with her knowledge of things, she knew this was going one of two ways, and she was hoping for her latter thought. "And she tickled me.." Eli finally admitted as Nozomi let out a sigh of relief. Bingo, it was exactly what she had thought it was going to be. "That's what happened?" The emerald eyed girl asked as her now blushing friend nodded, "And...it wasn't even the kind of tickling you do to, like, Hanayo, or the other girls." She explained as Nozomi could only giggle and the remembrance of the gentle side squeezes she'd give her friends. "I couldn't move or anything, and all she did was tickle my stomach with that infernal toothbrush..." She muttered as her cheeks grew even rosier as Nozomi giggled, "Have you considered revenge?"

"Excuse me?" Eli asked, looking back up at Nozomi, who had a rather mischievous grin on her face. "You see, Eli, one of the best things about tickling is the fact you can easily get revenge on whoever tickles you." She explained with a smile, "Of course, you don't see that around here, because no one really fights back with my game." Eli blinked again, stuck looking dumbfounded at her friend as her hand remained on her cheek. Yes, she knew Nozomi had a thing for tickling the younger girls, but every time she brought it up, it took a while for her to adjust to the odd topic. After pondering the thought for a second, Eli shook her head, "I...I can't..." She muttered as Nozomi blinked, tilting her head, "How come?" "I just..." Eli started, searching for an excuse, "I've never...tickled anyone before..." the statement was a half-truth, because yes, she hasn't tickled anyone, in a while that is. The last person she had tickled was her younger sister, Alisa, but that was almost three years ago. Plus, she knew she wouldn't be able to top what Nico had done to her.

Unfortunately for Eli, the statement went in the completely opposite direction that she wanted, only drawing a wider grin from her friend. "Eli, I can teach you how." She explained with a chuckle as Eli looked at her out of the top of her eyes, lowering her head, "Really...you can teach me how to tickle someone?" She asked with curiosity as Nozomi nodded, "It's as easy as teaching someone how to ride a bike, and you'll remember it just the same. " She said with a wink as the blonde friend still seemed doubtful, "What, are you going to pull up some instructional video?" She asked with a smile as Nozomi smiled and gently shook her head, turning to her friend as she held her hands up, teasingly wiggling her fingers, "Tickling is a subject best learned hands on..." Eli gasped and scooted her chair back a bit as Nozomi giggled, her wiggling fingers straightening out as she shrugged, "Of course, it'll be a gentle lesson, I just had to see your reaction." She said with a wink as her blonde friend let out an annoyed sighed. Sure, it was fun to mock her, because she clearly wasn't tormented by the game almost forty-eight hours ago. "After school, I can teach you." The violet haired girl declared with a smile, "Since we have an hour before our practice starts." "And you promise you won't go to rough with your...teachings?" Eli asked with a hint of concern as her friend chuckled, "the great thing about tickling, is if it's your friends, you can go as light as you want. I promise." She said with a wink, "Just meet me back here after school." Eli paused, yet knew she really wouldn't have a choice. Yet, at the same time, the thought of getting Nico back in this safe way was becoming...more and more enjoyable.

The rest of the day flew by as the only thing in Eli's mind was what was happening after school. She didn't let it distract her from her studies, yet the occasional thought always popped in, which actually gave her a smile. The thought of Nico, restrained in the same fashion she was, armed with the same toothbrush, running it over that tiny stomach of hers. The thoughts were actually pretty odd to her, as she wasn't as interested in tickling as Nozomi was. So, the constant thought was strange to her, maybe it was the thought of the not-so-playful revenge she could get. Needless to say, as soon as the final bell rang, Eli could feel her excitement jump up. The excitement was quickly diminished for a second as she realized the obstacle in front of her; Nozomi. It had slipped her mind that Nozomi was going to have to teach her the tickling techniques, which meant she would have had to endure Nozomi tickling her. At this point, she was hoping she would have kept her promise; yet, that was just a non-existent threat she put into her head to worry over. Nozomi was her best friend, she would never break her promise. Nevertheless, she grabbed her bag, heading to the student council room, ready for her lesson.

Opening the door to the student council office, Eli glanced in the room, a little down that Nozomi hadn't beaten her there. The lack of her friend meant that she would have to sit in silence until she had decided to arrive. Maybe it was just her nervousness, but sitting in a silent room knowing you're about to get tickled for the "sake of education", wasn't exactly the most pleasing feeling in the world. The silence was broken after about ten minutes as the familiar face walked into the room, closing it behind her, "Sorry I'm late, I had to run home for a second." She explained, giving her alibi as Eli smiled, "It's alright, how are we could to do this/" The blonde inquired, then paused and blinked as Nozomi closed the blinds on the door window, as well as starting to do so with each of the windows. "Why are you doing that/' Eli asked as Nozomi chuckled, "For the sake of avoiding peeping toms." She explained with a smile, "i know it'd be embarrassing for you to be seen being tickled." Nozomi teased as Eli gently blushed, adverting her eyes for a second, before returning them back to Nozomi, "How do we start?" The blonde asked as Nozomi smiled, "First, I'll give you a list of every place you can tickle on someone...that will be a good basis." She explained as Eli nodded, then chuckled, "Should I write this down, Ms. Tojo?' She teased as Nozomi chuckled, "Now now, don't be mean, just listen."

"The basic spots you're probably going to focus on are the stomach, the navel, sides, ribs, and the underarms." The violet haired teacher explained to her blonde pupil, "These are the most basic spots that don't include the feet, which I imagine you don't feel like touching." She presumed, which was a correct assumption as Eli nodded, "After a hard day of practice, I can barely stand my own feet." She admitted as Nozomi chuckled, "To someone like me, something like that is marvelous, because when you get sweaty, your skin gets softer, and softer skin is always more sensitive." She explained as Eli blinked, the fact actually giving off a bit of interest, "You're kidding me?" She asked as the green eyed girl chuckled, shaking her head, "Combine that with the sweat, which makes the area more slippery for the fingers, it makes it a whole lot more ticklish." Nozomi explained as the blonde girl chuckled, "Remind me to never make you made during practice, then." Eli joked as the violet haired girl chuckled, gently shaking her head, "You don't need to worry, I'd never do anything serious with you." She promised as her friend smiled, "Xорошo..." " Xорошo", or "harasho", was a word that Eli had used often, originating back from her Russian grandmother, meaning "good" or "okay". Hearing the signature word of her friend brought a smile to Nozomi's face as she nodded, "Tie for the fun part, remove your blazer for me, please."

The request was simple, yet rather daunting to the blonde girl. The last time her blazer was removed, was rather unpleasant. To add even more intimidation to the request, it was for the exact same reason. Yet, all Eli had to do was remember that this wasn't the same room, she still had full control over her body, and most importantly: this wasn't Nico. Nope, this was her best friend, someone she could trust; and yet, all that trust didn't stop her from slowly and nervously fiddling with the buttons that kept her blazer held together. "That's okay, take as long as you need." Nozomi commented warmly to her friend with a smile, "I know it's not exactly easy for you to do after what you went through." This is why Nozomi was one of her best friends, she was always so understanding and considerate, at least to her needs. Finally, after she had managed to convince herself to remove the blazer, she folded it up and set it on the desk, left in her buttoned up, white, short sleeved shirt. Quickly, Eli grabbed the opposite arm, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm them, being suddenly attacked from a cold chill. Nozomi gently chuckled, walking behind her friend as she gently rubbed her arms, "Ready to begin?" "As ready as I'll ever be..." Eli replied with a sheepish giggle.

"Alright, then your first lesson is simple, and that is simply testing to see if someone is even ticklish." Nozomi explained as she gently slid her hands down Eli's arms, before gently squeezing her sides. "Eek!' Eli squeaked, jumping up a bit as her friend grinned, "See? You jumped and squeaked, nothing else in the human body besides tickle nerves can cause such a reaction." She explained as Eli gently smiled, "Can you provide citation?" She asked as Nozomi chuckled, "Of course not, but it's a safe assumption." She commented, giving her friend's sides another squeeze, which made her squeak and gently giggled. "See how you giggled that time, yet you didn't the first time?" Nozomi questioned as Eli gently nodded, "Yeah...' "That's because your resistance to tickling is slowly dropping." She started to explain, "Everyone has a certain...threshold when it comes to tickling, and it varies on the person. A shy and fragile girl like Hanayo would have a weaker threshold, while someone bigger and tougher...or even someone dedicated to such a feat like Rin would, would have a stronger threshold." Eli gently nodded, slowly taking in the information, forgetting that her friend's hands were currently on her sides. "So, does it have to do with strength?" Eli asked as Nozomi gently shook her head, "It determines on will, really." She answered, "As I said, someone like Rin could really strengthen her threshold if you made it a game with her, while in reality, she could have a really weak threshold, but there are ways to weaken someone's threshold."

"How do you do that?" Eli asked as the violet haired girl smiled, "Well, if you want to go really simple, you just tickle them harder." As soon as she gave the response, she began squeezing up and down the blonde's sides, causing her to squeak and began to giggle frantically, "Oh gohohohohohohohohohd, it tihihihihihihihihckles!" Eli commented as Nozomi giggled, bringing her fingers to a halt, "That is the most basic and obvious way, reach the threshold faster, however..." Nozomi paused, "If you don't feel like exerting such energy right off the bat, gently tickling the skin serves just as much, and sometimes, greater results." "How come?" The blonde girl asked as Nozomi smiled, "Because tickling is all about how the skin reacts to a soft touch." She explained, "That's why the softer the touch, the more it tickles. That fact is also what opens the door to use so many objects as, what are called, tickle tools." "Like an electric toothbrush..." came the muttered response of Eli, which caused her tutor to nodded, "All those bristles vibrating at once really drives the skin wild." This was rather an odd thing for Eli, because it wasn't too often she didn't understand or know of something, and everything about tickling seemed to have her baffled.

"For example..." Nozomi started, gently raising Eli's shirt a bit, just to reveal the pale skin of her lower stomach. The action itself made her blonde friend jerk nervously, yet the violet haired girl gently shushed her. Slowly, she slid her nail from the left side of her waist to the next; yet wasn't able to get all the way across before Eli jumped and quickly slammed her hands to opposite sides, covering herself. "EHEHEHEHEAAHAHAHAHAHA!" was the blonde's response as Nozomi giggled, raising her hands away to let her regain composure, "Ahh, this is another perfect lesson, sweet spots." She said with a happy giggle as Eli gently panted once before sitting back up. "I take it that's just a fancy way of saying the spot that tickles the most?" Eli had asked as the tutor nodded, "To put it simply, yes." She said with a chuckle, "Everyone who is ticklish has a sweet spot, although, that sweet spot is determined by how ticklish you are everywhere else." "For example..." The violet haired girl started once more, "If a person isn't ticklish anywhere else, but one spot makes them do even the smallest thing, like even break a grin, it's considered their sweet spot."

"On the other hand, if someone is extremely ticklish all over, even if it's hard to tell, one spot will make them laugh louder than the others." The green eyed vice president explained as Eli nodded, "So, every ticklish person has a most ticklish spot." She repeated as Nozomi nodded, "Correct, even if you don't know which spot is is." "Oh, I know mine, for sure..." She said, pressing her arms closer to her body as Nozomi chuckled, "I know my body language for this, it's your underarms." She stated as Eli blinked, "How did you..." "This is just my personal experience..." Nozomi stopped her, "When threatened with tickling, if their sensitive spot is in the upper body, they will always cover it up." She stated, starting off by crossing her arms, holding her hands on her sides, "This is common for either the side or stomach, even the navel..." Her hands slid up her body, now covering her ribs, "This is a sign that the ribs are the sweet spot..." Finally, her elbows pressed into her ribs as her hands went down, "And this is the underarms, because it makes it hard to raise the arms." Eli nodded, then tilted her head, "But, can't they try and fake you out by covering a different area?" She asked as Nozomi shook her head, "Depending on the person, it's normally the body itself." She explained to her blonde friend.

Eli nodded, then gently scratched her head, "you know, it's really nice you're teaching me and all, but there's a small issue..." She brought up as Nozomi tilted her head, "And what's that issue?" "I have no way of getting Nico trapped like she trapped me." Eli explained, folding her arms, "I don't exactly have the chloroform that she had...nor do I feel obligated to go out and get some for such a silly reason..." Eli explained as Nozomi nodded, putting a finger on her chin, "Hmm..." The twin tailed girl went deep in thought, then quickly snapped her fingers, "Why did she originally do what she did? Did she say why?" She asked as Eli paused, having to recall the whole incident again. "She said...it was because I was 'stealing the first years' away from her..." The blue eyed girl restated as Nozomi gently chuckled, "She's upset over that?" She asked, rather surprised as Eli shrugged, "You know how Nico is..." She muttered as Nozomi couldn't help but giggle a bit more, "What if...you say you're going to give her a special practice that'll help her look better in front of the younger years?" She suggested as Eli placed her elbow on the desk, putting a hand on her chin, "I...don't think it would work..." She said, gently shaking her head, "Not so soon after the event...she'd get way too suspicious..." "That's why you have to modify the trap to suit her..." The violet haired girl said with a wink. Nozomi reached into her bag, pulling out the familiar deck of cards she had always carried around. Quickly fanning them, she pulled out one of the cards, before straightening out the deck. She held the card up, depicting a knight riding on a horse, holding up a wand, "do you know what this is?" Nozomi asked as Eli nodded, "Yeah, it's one of your tarot cards." She responded as Nozomi chuckled and shook her head, "This is the Knight of Wands...a card that symbolizes one's aggressiveness, one's eagerness, one's will to just push forward..." She explained as Eli paused, staring blankly at her friend, who giggled, "Nico is eager to be the lead idol, she won't let anything hold her back, she's ready to go go go...If you explain to her that the encounter gave you a change of heart...and that you'll aid her in appealing to the younger idols..." "Then she'll hop right into the plan without thinking too much of it!" Eli finished as Nozomi nodded, "Now you're catching on..."

"So, all you have to do is lure Nico somewhere, work her to her fullest, and capitalize on the situation." Nozomi explained as Eli nodded, then paused, "But...I'm not like that...it'd be a little out of character for me." She explained as the violet haired girl giggled, "And those who follow the Christian faith always go out of their supposed character...all you do is forgive yourself afterwords." She winked as the blonde girl gently shrugged, "That seems fair enough to me...but what about everyone else?" She asked as Nozomi blinked, "What do you mean?" "Well, there is still Honoka, Umi, Maki, and the others...who is going to watch over them?" She asked as another grin broke over Nozomi's face, "I can handle them, I'll just let them know you two are off doing something more...important.." Hearing that Nozomi already had a simple plan for the situation made the blonde president smile, "Thanks, Nozomi, I knew I could have faith in you to make something up." She thanked, standing up as she hugged her friend, "And thank you for helping me with this entire situation in general." "Hey, thank you for letting me teach you." The vice president countered with a chuckle, "It's not too often I get to teach people this kind of stuff." "Well, I'll make sure to make use of your knowledge." Eli stated with a smile as Nozomi gasped, "Wait, I have something to give you!" She announced as she grabbed her bag, reaching into it, then pulling out a long, stiff, violet colored feather. "This is a feather, one of the most iconic tools in all of tickling." She explained, then handed it to Eli, "Use this, it'll drive her mad if she's feather-sensitive." The blonde gently took the feather in her hand and observed it, before smiling and nodded, "I'll use this as soon as I find her sweet spot." "I'm glad you paid attention to terminology." Nozomi replied with a giggle, "Come on, we need to change for practice."

And thus, the duo departed the student council room, Eli armed with not only a feather, but her new found knowledge for the interesting phenomenon known as tickling. Now was the time to focus on the best way to convince Nico that Eli would know teach her how to get the younger girls to like her. "So, Nico...I learned from our experience...no..." the blonde denied herself as she pulled on the blue shirt she wore for practice, the purple "R" on the shirt lining up over her right breast. "Nico, I wanted to let you know I learned a lot from the inci...no..." She muttered, now pulling on her navy blue shorts, then slipping her socks on and sliding into her tennis shoes. Eli sighed as she stood up, looking at herself in the mirror, "You can do this, Eli..." She told herself, "You just have to focus..." The blonde girl glared at her own blue orbs in the mirror, then nodded; she was ready.

Eli stopped at the entrance to the stairwell, Nozomi catching up to her, "You ready for this?" The violet haired girl asked as Eli nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess..." She said, looking at her friend. Nozomi's practice outfit was a little different, being composed of a pale purple top that depicted a crescent moon; which was short enough to slightly expose the magenta undershirt beneath it. Completing the look were her beige pants, and her own pink sneakers. The blonde girl slyly smiled, hatching a quick idea. It had still been a long time since she had actually tickled anyone, and nothing would hurt from getting a quick practice in there, now would it? Slowly, she reached out in an attempt to give Nozomi's side a quick squeeze, yet forgot an untold rule of tickling. Never, is it wise to try and tickle someone who is looking right at you. Therefore, Nozomi slightly smiled, gently pushing her friend's hand down as she shook her head, "I'm not a good target to get practice in...I'm not ticklish." She confessed as Eli blinked, "Wait, someone who knows about the subject as much as you isn't even vulnerable to it?" She asked as the violet friend nodded, "I know it awful, but it's not something I exactly have control over." She stated, giving a wink. "Come on, enough games, it's show time." Nozomi commented with a smile as she opened the door, the student council duo starting to make their way upstairs.

"Oh, Eli! Nozomi! There you are!" came the bubbly response of Honoka, the energetic ginger haired second year of the group. Her energy was only topped by one girl, who immediately ran beside Honoka, "Eli! Nozomi!" mimicked the orange haired first year, Rin. "Hello Honoka, hello Rin." Eli greeted with a smile, "You two are going to have to listen to Nozomi today, I have to talk to Nico about something..." "You said my name?" came the familiar response as Eli turned her head with a smile, her eyes coming in contact with her target.

There she was, the girl of the hour, Nico Yazawa herself. With black twin tails gently brushing her shoulders, and her red eyes being able to flip emotions easily, Nico was quite the cutie. Her outfit consisted of a lose maroon top with a small smiling face above her left breast, the top itself falling over her shoulders, revealing the straps of her black undershirt. Yet that same maroon top was tied into a knot at the bottom, securing it to her waist. A frilly pink skirt fell to the middle of her thighs to cover anything inappropriate, while white thigh high socks over her legs, yet left enough room for Zettai Ryoukki. Finally, a pair of ankle high, red tennis shoes covered her tiny feet to complete the outfit. A fitting attire, Eli analyzed, because it already left room to already get access to her bare un-...Wow, Eli was already making skilled ticklers observations, maybe Nozomi isn't that bad of a teacher.

"Yes I did, Nico." The blonde said with a nod, "I need to talk to you about important business." She explained as Nico narrowed her eyes, then simply shrugged, "Sure." "Alright, Nozomi, they're all yours." Eli declared as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, whom nodded, "I'll take care of them." Nozomi promised with a smile. "Come with me." Eli said as she walked back to the door, holding it open for the twin tailed girl, whom walked through it, "What's up?" "Well...there's a possible threat to the idol group I need to discuss with you, Nico..." Eli explained as they began walking down the stairs together, "A threat? Like, a bad one?' Nico asked, already worried. She already had an idol group fail in the past, and she would not let this one slip through her fingers, especially if she wasn't the leader. "She's already falling for it..." The blonde thought to herself as she gently shrugged, "It's not a really bad one...but it's really bad for the younger girls." Eli explained, opening up the door as they began walking down the halls of the school together. "What is it?" Nico asked, the taller blonde taking a deep breath, "There have been a ton of requests and paperwork coming through the student council recently..." Eli started, making sure to keep her eyes ahead of her and not on the twin tailed girl next to her. She couldn't risk breaking a smile through her lie.

"And since all this paperwork came in...I fear I might start not showing up right away...and being late to the practice every day..." The dilemma came as a bit of an odd one to Nico; I mean, all she would be is late every day, that wasn't too major of an issue."So?" Nico retorted, "What's that have to do with the rest of us?" She asked, folding her arms as Eli gently sighed, "Well, you know, Honoka...Maki...Rin...those girls look up to me..." She explained as Nico tensed up slightly. "Yeah...rub it in..." The red eyed girl thought, "I clearly didn't teach you enough..." "And if the person they're looking up to is late every day...guess what they're going to start doing?" Eli quizzed her smaller teammate, who gently shrugged, "They'll start showing up later, too..." "Exactly, and poor attendance isn't something this group can afford." The blonde commented as Nico looked back up at the girl, "So, what does that have to do with me...?" She slowly asked, then gave a silent gasp. Everything was starting to fall into place for Nico, the grin on her face widening the more she thought about it. Why else would she come to her with such a situation? It was obvious this dumb blonde was finally coming to her senses! It was time for Nico to take the opening role! "Well...the girls need someone to look up to...and Nozomi is going to be caught up in the work just as much as I am..." Eli stated, stopping as she turned to face the girl, who stopped in her place as well, "I need you to become their role model...the person they look up to." Eli explained as Nico gasped, jumping up, "Yes! I'll do it with no problem!" She declared, holding her fist up. Finally, the girl who deserves the spotlight is going to get it! "But..." Eli interrupted her celebration, holding her index finger up, "I need to get you into shape for it...If I can get you to at least have my figure, they'll look up to you more." "What kind of a reason is that?!" The blonde ridiculed herself in her mind, "You got so far, and now you just-" "Of course!" Nico interrupted her thoughts, taking the blonde back a bit. "Besides, if I'm going to be the center stage, I need to look my best!" The dark haired girl declared with a wide grin as Eli gathered herself, nodding, "Exactly!" "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the workout room!" Nico declared, suddenly taking control as she grabbed Eli's wrist, yanking her towards the room.

The sudden life of Nico...the excitement...the eagerness to be the center stage...It almost hurt Eli to do this to her. But she had to remember, this is what Nozomi was talking about with the tarot card. That eagerness will be her downfall, even if the downfall isn't the most dramatic thing ever. Rather quickly making their way to the small gym of the high school, Nico stood across from Eli, "What's the first step, boss?" She asked as Eli smiled, "Stretch first...I'll show you the routine I use." She said with a wink. "First, ten jumping jacks, just to kick your body into gear." Eli stated, starting to do her ten jumping jacks with Nico, which were done with no problem. "Now reverse them, arms in front." Eli declared as they quickly switched to the horizontal jumping jacks. Not only was she activating her body for the...workout ahead...she knew she was also wearing Nico down. Eli took a deep breath, spreading her legs a hip-width apart, extending her arms in front of her. "Now, this stretches your core, the important part of the workout today." She explained, slowly stretching her arms towards her right side, aligning them with her shoulder. Nico nodded, mimicking the motion as she spread her legs, spreading her arms out, and turning her body to the right side. "Ooh...I feel that..." The red eyed girl commented as Eli chuckled, "That means you need to stretch more..." She explained, slowly turning her body in the opposite direction, "This'll take a while, forty times." Eli told her friend, who nodded, "Gotcha." Nico replied, stretching her core out the best she could.

After the core stretch, Eli stood up straight as Nico did the same, gently groaning, "My stomach hurts already..." Nico whined as Eli gently shook her head, "You'll never win them over by whining..." The blonde teased the girl, before smiling, "But since your core is hurting, that'll be the key for this workout." She explained, walking over to the equipment closet, opening it up as she pulled out a long pad. "What this'll do, is really work on your core muscles, then we can work on more stuff tomorrow." Nico nodded, understanding the goal of improving her core. She knew a bit about the various workouts, and knew core was a key part of a lot of physical activity. "Alright...now, I don't know how strong you are...so, we'll start with just your weight." Eli explained, kneeling on the edge of the pad, "This is called a hamstring forward lean, it's actually going to help your hamstrings, too." She explained as Nico nodded, "Just get on your knees and face away from me." The dark haired girl nodded and did so, kneeling down as Eli gently grabbed each ankle, "Now cross your arms over your chest, and you have to lean forward without falling." She explained, "Got it...sounds easy enough." Nico commented as she slowly leaned forward, before stopping and going back, "Oh...that's...not as easy as I thought..." She stated as Eli giggled, "That's good, then you'll really work out that core."

The future center of attention nodded as she slowly began to do the workout, going back and forth with her leans. The blonde girl watched her carefully, slyly grinning. She could admit this wasn't a golden plan, as she probably wouldn't get as much out of it as she had experienced herself; but hey, this was going to get the job done. After waiting for Nico to do a few more reps, further weakening her defense, Eli initiated her plan. Waiting for the girl to lean forward, Eli quickly gave a tug at the girl's ankles, causing her to gasp and fall forward. Taking advantage of the stunned girl, the blonde swiftly moved up to gently sit on her lower back, reaching forward as she grabbed her wrists, pulling them up above her head. Sure, Eli didn't have the biggest hands, but thanks to Nico's tiny, slender wrists, she was able to get a hold of both of them in one hand. "Got you." Eli gloated with a grin as Nico gently gasped, trying to tug free from her grasp, "Ugh...W-what are you doing?" Nico asked, rather worried as she began to remember what she did almost forty-eight hours previously. "Well, don't you remember the little game we had a few days back?" Eli asked as Nico gently groaned. Yep, that's exactly what she was worried about. "...Yes..." The twin tailed girl quietly replied as Eli grinned, "Well, I want to play again...only I'm going to help you...because don't you know how when you laugh hard, your stomach hurts?" She asked as the trapped girl gently nodded, "Well, that could be helping your core, so it is a core workout." She stated, chuckling to herself.

"L-look, Eli...w-we can work this OUT!" Nico pleaded, her voice raising at the end as Eli gently squeezed her side, "Oh? How so?" Eli asked rhetorically as she gave the girl's side another testing squeeze, just how Nozomi had taught her. "Eek...we could...t-talk it out..." Nico tried to reason as the blonde girl giggled, gliding her nails up the girl's ribs, causing her to jerk to the side and giggle, "But...this is more fun than talking." Eli teased as Nico groaned, "Ihihihiht reheehahahahaly isn't..." She managed through her giggles as Eli giggled, now gently wiggling her fingers back on the girl's side, causing her giggles to increased. "Ehehehehehahehehe nohohohohohohho, E-eheheheheheheli!" Nico pleaded as the blonde girl giggled, ignoring her teammate, forcing her fingers between Nico and the mat, targeting her stomach, which caused Nico to jump slightly and giggle quicker, "Eheheehahahahahaha, stahahahahahahahahap!" Nico pleaded, pressing herself closer to the pad to trap the fingers, forcing Eli to withdraw from that attack.

"Aww, you can't do that, I never did." Eli teased as she slid a nail down Nico's back, causing a surprisingly loud squeal from the girl, "EEEK! NOOHOHOHO, DON'T TOUCH THERE!" Nico snapped as the blonde girl giggled, "Oh? I think I know what that is...but let's play a little more." At this point, it was already game over for Nico, who just revealed to Eli what Nozomi had explained as the "sweet spot". However, Eli didn't want to be like Nico was, just targeting her worst spot, she wanted to draw this out for a bit. So, she started the next spot by gently tugging on the knot of Nico's shirt, undoing it to allow Eli to slid her shirt up. This was actually more complicated as she only had one available hand. After a bit of struggling, she got it, sliding her shirt up to reveal the girl's pale sides. "We really should hit a beach soon, we're all pretty pale." Eli commented as she began tickling up and down the trapped girl's sides, causing her to squeak and began giggling quicker, "Oh gohohohhohohhod, shuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuht uhuhuhuhuhuhuhp!" She snapped, yet she couldn't deny that a trip to the beach sounded divine.

"don't like the beach?" The blonde teased, sliding her fingers into her shirt as she targeted her ribs now, causing the girl's giggles to become a gentle laugh, "OhohohohoHOHOHOH Gohohohohohahahahahahahahaahahahahad tihihihihihihihihickles!' Nico stated the obvious as Eli giggled, 'I mean, you're laughing, it must tickle." She giggled, before moving her hand more up to the underarms, which gave a great result. "EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHT MY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAARMPIHIHIHIHIHHIT!" The twin tailed girl suddenly burst out with laughter as she began to shake. "Oh? Is that another good spot?" Eli teased as she wiggled her fingers faster, which caused the girl to shake and laugh louder, "YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHES!" "Who would have known she was ticklish in the same spot as me..." Eli thought to herself as smiled, withdrawing her hand from the shirt, letting Nico pant heavily, her cheeks as red as her eyes. "How do you feel?" Eli asked, because even if she was commencing the revenge, she cared more for Nico than she had for her. "Ihihihiht...tihihihickles..." was her only response as Eli giggled, "Well, I'll cut you a deal...I'm not as evil as you...so I'd let you go..." She explained as Nico gently gasped, "But I made a promise to someone, and I'm keeping it..." Eli stated, pulling the purple feather from her pocket, "I had to promise to use this on you, so I will." Nico gasped, catching it out of the corner of her eye as she tried tugging at her wrists, "N-no! No feather!" The girl begged as Eli shook her head, "You picked the best shirt for this." She winked, dipping the feather into the girls underarm, which was actually bare because of the girl's shirt. The feather did exactly as Nozomi had promised it would, as Nico's laughter shot up past what her fingers had done, "EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHD! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She tried begging through her laughter as Eli gently shook her head.

Out of hindsight, the blonde questioned herself. Why did she go through the effort of sliding her hand that far into her shirt to get to her underarms...they were right in plain view. She brushed it off, then smiled; Nico had used the toothbrush on her own sweetspot, so it as only fair she finished it just how she did. Eli removed the feather from the girl's underarm, before sliding it up and down the girl's spine. As if her previous prediction was made by an expert like Nozomi, Nico let out a deep shreik as her laughter spiked and filled the room up, "EHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! PLEHEEHEHEHEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The twin tailed girl was now begging for the horrible tickling to stop. Yes, she knew her spine was the most ticklish spot on her body, Nozomi made sure she didn't forget. Her playful attitude always had her sliding her nail down her spine to get her to squeal. But all those gently strokes were never as bad as that feather was doing to her now. "S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged again as Eli smiled, but that smiled didn't last very long. What she had noticed, were the tears that streamed down the twin tailed girl's cheeks. Sure, she knew they were from laughter, but she couldn't help but feel awful for the girl. So, for the final time, she withdrew the feather, letting go of the girl's wrist, letting her take in deep, greedy breathes.

"How did that feel?" The blonde teased as she stood up, giving Nico the chance to curl up, "Ihihihih...tihihihihckled..." Nico commented, still giggling and shivering as the blonde smiled, "You can thank Nozomi for the lessons...I'd never have got you back without her help." Eli explained as the twin tailed girl pouted. "Of course..." Nico thought to herself, "She'd never have done that without Nozomi..." Eli smiled, folding her arms, "I'll wait here for you to catch your breath...I know you didn't abandon me...and I wont do that either..." The kindness got to Nico a bit, but that wasn't enough to exactly erase what she just had to go through at her hands. "Hey, cheer up a bit." Eli said with a smile, "No one's going to know this happened...and you won't tell anyone like I told Nozomi, right? " She asked as Nico gently nodded. If there was something she didn't want to happen, it was for people to know she got outsmarted by Eli.

However, the secret wasn't going to be as kept between them like they had expected. Wandering from the practice was a certain pair of violet eyes that had watched the entire event go down; which had brought a burning sensation to the girl's cheeks. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be easy for the secret to get out of the range of these three. However, as the saying goes, two is company, but three is a crowd.


	3. Misery Loves Laughter

**_Misery Loves Laughter_**

 _"I thought I found true love, clearly I was looking in the wrong place."_

The sun kept a tight watch over the hard working party on the rooftop of Otonokizaka High School. It would do its best to make sure they were heated, and wouldn't get too cold during their exercise. This came as an ill-received gift, leaving the group sweating and panting. "It's way too hot out here..." complained one of the girls, her orange hair barely passing her ears. "Rin..do you think all of our concerts will be in nice weather?" came the question of one of the other girls, her long violet hair tied into lower twin tails. "Well...no..." Rin replied, her voice lowering a bit, "Then why shouldn't we practice in such heat?" The taller girl counter, smiling widely. The chartreuse eyed girl gave a gentle groan, then folded her arms, "Well, how come Nico and Eli didn't have to practice, Nozomi?"

The statement caused Nozomi to gently chuckle. She knew exactly what was going on with that pair, but she couldn't tell the first year. Instead, she took a more daunting position: she placed her hands up, gently wiggling her fingers as her grin widened. This was a common sight, and Rin adapted normally, quickly covering her chest. "Any other questions?" Nozomi asked with a grin, her turquoise eyes sparkling as she watched her possibly prey. "N-no..." Rin quietly replied, backing up a bit. Even if it was only Rin who was asking questions, Nozomi figured it was best to enlist the same fear into the other girls. "Anyone else?" She asked, turning to face the other girls, all who shook their heads, except for one. Holding up a shaking hand, was a smaller girl, her violet eyes filled with nervousness. "Yes, Hanayo?" "I...u-uhh..." Hanayo gently gulped; even if she was with friends, the current issue was something that she didn't want to share. As a result, her voice was stuttering, with her cheeks as red as if she had just met Nozomi, "I need to..u-uhh..." She motioned to the door, hoping the older girl would pick up the signal. Nozomi paused and glanced up and down the small girl, then smiled, "You don't really have to ask Hanayo, go ahead." She smiled, Hanayo letting out a gentle sigh as she bowed, quickly running down the stairs.

The quickest location for her task was by the gym. After letting nature run its course, the shy brunette closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She wasn't exactly ready to return to the heat outside, it was far too exhausting. The biggest issue of the day's practice was not the heat, but her outfit. She was in her short sleeved pale pink sweatshirt and darker pink sweatpants that came to the bottom of her knees. Sure, the whole point of sweatpants was to trap less heat, but that didn't stop her from the combination of heat and activity. Not to mention her tiny size six feet were killing her, clad in her ankle high orange sneakers. To help get rid of the soreness, she began gently walking back to the staircase, yet something caught her ear. The young brunette could hear laughter coming from the weight room. It definitely didn't sound like it was laughter from a joke, it almost sounded forced. Even more slowly, she walked towards the weight room doors, making sure she wouldn't be seen by whoever was in the room.

Peeking inside, she saw a scene that caused her cheeks to become red, as well as her face. Inside, were two familiar people to Hanayo, her older friends Nico and Eli. However, what they were doing was what caused such a fierce blush on the frail girl. Eli was on top of Nico, and appeared to be tickling the latter. Looking closer, it was indeed a small violet feather that Eli was tracing Around, what she would guess had been her back. She could hear the laughter clearly behind the door, which meant is was clear the feather was serving its purpose. Yet, the oddest thing about the whole scene was not the tickling that was going on behind the door. The weird part was Hanayo couldn't look away. Something about the scene was just so compelling to the shy girl. She couldn't identify what it was, but something just made her eyes lock on the scene.

After around five minutes later, Hanayo could see Eli retract the feather, as well as stand up. "How'd that feel?" She heard Eli say, as well as seeing Nico curl up. The shy brunette couldn't quite make out the rest of the conversation, but she did hear the important part, "No one's going to know this happened...and you won't tell anyone like I told Nozomi, right?" Eli told the smaller girl, who gently nodded as she caught her breath. This was the time Hanayo knew to make a quiet getaway. Tip toeing the first few steps, she then quickly burst out in a sprint back to the roof staircase. Leaning against the rail of the stairs, Hanayo caught her breath, replaying the bits of the scene in her head; more importantly Eli's last words, "No one's going to know this happened..." An indirect burden was what Hanayo had accidentally placed on herself. However, this was going to be easy for her. She was shy, so she didn't really talk. The brunette let out a sigh as she began walking up the stairs, then froze. What if her friends began questioning why she was gone for so long? Sure, she was relieving herself, but was she taking to long even for that? They would know something was up. Especially if her...oh no...was she blushing? They'd definitely know something was up if her cheeks were red! No one blushes from being in the bathroom!

"Hanayo?" came a sudden voice, practically making Hanayo jump out of her skin. Looking up, she made eye contact with a taller girl, her violet eyes looking with her amber eyes. After a moment of silence, Hanayo let out a sigh to see it was only Kotori, her grayish-brown haired friend. "Oh no, did I scare you?" Kotori asked as she walked down the stairs to comfort her, "You're all red...are you okay?" The amber eyed girl inquired, gently rubbing her back. Taking a gulp to calm herself down, Hanayo nodded, "Y-yes...I-I'm fine..." She said, looking up at Kotori with a smile. The smile of her shy friend made Kotori warm up, smiling herself. "Kotori!" came a sharp, yet playful statement from the top of the stairs. Standing there with a smile, was Nozomi, who had her hands on her hips, "Did you scare little Hanayo?"She asked with a smirk, yet Kotori didn't really see the fun in it, "That's not funny...I feel bad..." She muttered as Nozomi chuckled, "Come on back, we're almost finished. Hurry up with your water." Kotori nodded, and it took that long for the shy brunette to realize she was carrying her water bottle. Going their separate ways, Kotori went down for her water, while Hanayo had walked back up the stairs.

The rest of practice went smoothly for her in the case of keeping the secret. She was able to hide the initial redness under her cheeks under the excuse of being frightened by Kotori, and was embarrassed when she realized what happened. At least, this was the lie Nozomi told the rest of her friends. Looking ahead in her week, Hanayo knew the hardest day for her would have been Friday, four days from now. What was on Friday? Her practice with Nico and Rin, and she was sure it was going to be a challenge to keep quiet if Nico pressured her. Why would Nico pressure her about what she saw? Hanayo didn't have an answer for that, but her paranoia was creating that scene for her.

After practice, she sat down on the bench as she took a sip of her water. "That was fun, huh?" Rin asked with a chuckle, her energetic self as always. "Y-you mean exhausting?" The brunette replied with a smile, only making her friend chuckle more. "Yeah, but that's what we go through as idols." The orange haired girl said with a smile as she winked. "And look who finally arrived~" She gently sang, looking up as both Nico and Eli had returned; only Hanayo knowing what went down. Not making any sounds or movements, Hanayo simply followed Nico with her eyes, seeing if she'd try and approach her for the possible interrogation of what she saw. Thankfully for her, Nico went right over to Maki, a girl with long red hair, and bright violet eyes.

Gently pushing up her special friend, Nico giggled and cuddled against her, "how was practice?" She asked with a smile, Maki gently kissing the top of her head, "It was fine, not as good without you though." She said with a warm giggle, making her smaller friend blush, "Where were you?" "Oh, I was just..uhh...discussing something with Eli about the future of Muse." Nico replied with a gentle smile, keeping secret what had actually gone down. Besides, if Maki had known, that'd make it even worse for Nico, because she could plan her own little attacks. Although, Nico would have been sure she could have fought back, she would have preferred to avoid that path.

"So, are you ready to go see that movie?" The small twin tailed girl asked with a wide smile. The question came with a blank response, Maki tilting her head, "We agreed on a movie?" She asked, rather confused. "Of course we did, silly." Nico replied with a giggle, figuring she was just trying to be silly, "We talked about it yesterday." The last sentence caused Maki to gently sigh, shaking her head, "No, Nico...we agreed that we'd go to the park...I told you that." The redhead explained to her partner, who quickly denied it, "No...you said that you were free, and that we could see that movie that I've been dying to see..." Nico explained, a little more stern this time with her voice. "I never agreed to that..." "Yes you did!" The red eyed girl rose her voice at her redheaded partner, causing the other girls to glance over at them. "You never said anything about the park!" "I totally did!" Maki stated, starting to get frustrated as well, "You asked me if I wanted to see a movie, I said no, that I couldn't because we had homework. But I still wanted to spend time with you, so let's just go through a stroll in the park!" Maki explained, Nico shaking her head as her voice matched her level, "No you didn't! I said Maki, let's go see that movie, it's back in theaters and we have a chance! Are you free? You said yes, and that we could totally see it!" Nico gave her side of the story, Maki shaking her head, "You always do this!" She snapped, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Do what?!" Nico snapped back, actually making Nozomi place her arm out in front of her and gently move her back, "Try and spend time with you?! With my own girlfriend?!" She demanded an answer, Maki turning away, "You don't give me my own space! You're always on top of me every time we're together! Even when we're not, you're blowing up my phone!" "I've never blown up anything of yours!" The duo was practically screaming at each other now, Nozomi aiding as a barricade between the fire. The rest of the girls couldn't help, too much in disbelief such an event was taking place. "Do you have any idea how much I give up for you?!" Nico asked, pressing herself against the barricade of Nozomi's arm. "You don't give up anything!" Maki snapped back, "You're like a little six year old with her toys!" "Bullshit!" "I've written you all those little songs, and you've given nothing to me back!" The redhead yelled, her violet eyes becoming red rimmed with tears. Nico gently gasped, a bewildered look coming onto her face, "Oh, I'm the inconsiderate one?! Do you have any idea how considerate I am to you?!" The twin tailed girl demanded on the girl, Nozomi attempting to calm her, "Nico, ple-" "No, Nozomi, you keep quiet!" She snapped, looking up at Nozomi, then back at Maki, "I force myself to listen to those little songs of yours. You want to know why it's forced? Because you are terrible at playing the piano!""Shut up!" came the scream of Maki, silencing out the group gasp of everyone.

Maki was now in tears, clenching her fist and teeth as her cheeks were a bright red, "If that's really what you believe, I can't believe I ever dated you!" She shouted back, Nico raising her eyebrow, "Dated? Oh no, you are not about to-" "Nico Yazawa, we are through!" Maki shouted, summoning another sharp gasp from the group. "You can't break up with me! I've already broken up with you!" Nico shouted back, "I'm the leader of Muse! You're nothing to me!" At this point, Maki bolted off the roof, running down the steps. "Maki!" came the call of another girl, Honoka, who darted down the stairs after her. "I never loved you anyway!" The red eyed girl shouted one last time, before ripping away from Nozomi. She ran to the edge of the rooftop, leaning against the bars as she burst into tears.

Everyone else was silent. Eli, who always knew what to say, was silent...Rin, the energetic girl who always had something to say...was silent. No one knew what to do in this kind of situation, it had never happened before. A tongue-lashing, then the end of a relationship; had left two girls in tears, and everyone else confused and silent. The silence was broken as Nozomi put her hand up, turning to her friends, "I'll handle her...just..go do whatever you planned on doing, alright?" She requested, everyone nodding. No one wanted to leave, they wanted to make sure their friend was alright. Yet at the same time, they trusted that Nozomi would be able to comfort her. So, one by one, they slowly departed the rooftop, off to attempt to finish their day after the event.

Slowly approaching the emotional wreck of Nico, Nozomi gently knelt down, "Nico...it'll be-" The violet haired girl was cut off, Nico quickly throwing her arms around Nozomi, bawling profusely into her shoulder. "Shh...shh...it's alright..." Nozomi promised, gently rubbing her back. If there was something Nozomi hated, it was seeing her friends crying. "Wait..." Nozomi thought to herself, focusing more on the distance, allowing herself to think clearly. Earlier today, she had read her own fortune with her special cards. The Nine of Swords was her fortune, a card she understood meant bad things. "The carving on the bed shows the violence that led to the current situation, and suggests that someone you love may have been involved in battle" she recalled in her mind. Nozomi closed her emerald eyes, clutching Nico tighter. This was that fortune, and that battle wasn't physical, but the one she had was much worse: an emotional battle. "It's going to be fine...just let it all out." She urged her friend, her shoulder now damped from the crying. She knew very well that it would be a while before Nico would tire herself out, and she was ready to wait as long as it took.

Miles away, as if a young child chasing a frog, Honoka was on a chase for the other causality. Honoka panted as she took a break, leaning her hands onto her knees. She knew exactly where Maki would end up being, but she needed to be there as fast as possible. Practice wasn't helping her, as it still had its hold on her body, weakening its ability to run. Honoka didn't care, though, she had an important friend in distress, she wouldn't let her short of breath stop her. Taking one more deep breath, she took off again. Her ginger hair began dancing in the wind, not letting its side tail hold it down; her blue eyes focusing on the task at hand. It had taken her a little while, but she finally arrived at Maki's houses.

Slipping off her shoes at her door, Honokoa slowly walked to the room; the sound of crying growing more and more audible. With those cries increasing in volume, Honoka's frown became deeper and deeper. Slowly, she pushed the door open, preparing for the terrible sight she'd have to see. The sight was just as depressing as the young teen had thought it'd be. The young redhead was collapsed on her bed, hugging her pillow as she hollowed into the nighttime essential. "Maki..." Honoka slowly spoke, gently rubbing her own arms, "G...go away!" The redhead shouted at the blue eyed girl, refusing to pull her head up from the pillow. "I'm not just going to leave you like this..." The girl stated, her blue eyes filled with a serious expression. To prove her refusal, she walked closer, gently sitting on the bed with her.

"I can't believe she said those things to you..." Honoka slowly said, starting to gently rub her lower back. Whether or not it was supposed to be an attempt to help her, the statement only made Maki start to cry worse. "Shh..." Honoka gently pleaded, rubbing deeper into her back, "I...I...l...loved her!" Maki stated through her cries, Honokoa gently shaking her head, "Maybe...she's not worth it..." The reply made Maki take a sharp inhale, sitting up from her bed as she shot an amazed look at Honoka. This allowed the orange haired girl to get a full look at the aftermath of her fight. Her violet eyes were beat red from her tears, which still trailed down her cheeks, which had matched her hair, which had fell down her face for comparison. The sight made Honoka retract back a bit, Maki taking heavy breathes, "H...how could you say that?!"

The girl with the side tail gently adverted her eyes away, then sighed, "Because she doesn't appreciate you...like I do..." Her voice trailed off as she drew a circle into the bed with her nail. Maki paused, still trying to understand what she said, "w...what/" She asked, Honoka gently biting her lip, "When I first met you...back at school...seeing you play the piano..." She slowly explained, her cheeks starting to grow red, "I...might have grown a crush on you.." The redhead stayed silent, her tears slowly starting to come to a halt, "and you waited until now to tell me?" She asked, wiping her eyes to rid them of the rest of her tears. The blue eyed girl gently shrugged, slowly returning her eyes onto Maki's, "You just...seemed so happy with her...I didn't want to ruin that..." She explained, gently shrugging again, "I just...wanted you to be happy...and you were...but now that you aren't..." Honoka bit her lip, then sighed, Maki staring in silence, "I just couldn't believe what she said to you...about you being bad at the piano...and about her being the leader of Muse..it's just n-"

Honoka was silenced; what had silenced her? Maki did, by gently pressing her own lips against Honoka's own. After holding it for around five seconds, allowing the ginger haired girl's eyes to widened and her cheeks grow a bright red, Maki pulled away. "That's...a nice way of telling me to be quiet..." The blue eyed girl quipped with a sheepish chuckle. The redhead hadn't smiled, though, yet her cheeks were red, "I can accept your love..." The violet eyed girl slowly said, "But I just can't smile yet...it still hurts.." She muttered, looking down. The kiss had injected life into one of them, as Honoka couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Come on...you've stopped crying...what's left to do but smile?" She asked with a gentle chuckle of her own. Maki gently shook her head, "Not yet...I just need to-EEK!" The redhead was cut off by a squeak, Honoka smirking as she gently prodded Maki's side. A silence fell between them once more, before Maki shook her head, "No.." She said, yet Honoka smiled, "You need to smile!" The ginger haired girl stated, gently pushing Maki back onto her bed, straddling her waist. "L-look...I get you want me to smile, but this is not the way to-" Maki was cut off again as she had to resort to biting her lip. Honoka smiled, her fingers gently trailing from her sides up to her ribs, "This is the easiest way to get that pretty smile from you." She cooed as Maki gently groaned, her lips perking up into a forced smile.

"There it is~" Honoka giggled, sliding her fingers over the cloth covering her stomach, which made Maki squeaked again, "Oh gohohohohohohohod, nohohohohohoht my behehehehehehehehelly." She pleaded, yet knew Honoka wouldn't just stop. "But that giggle of yours is just too cute." The ginger haired girl smiled, gently rolling up Maki's shirt to expose her pale stomach. "Even your stomach is pretty." The blue eyed girl complimented, making Maki blush a little deeper. Slowly, Honoka began gently running her nails across the smooth skin, watching as it tensed up and sucked in. "Ehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahha!" The redhead quickly strung up a small string of laughter, starting to gently wiggle underneath her. Maki didn't want to admit it, but something about this felt...different. Sure, Nozomi had tickled her all the time, Nozomi tickled everyone; but this gave her a different feeling. Her fingers caused a feeling of safety...a feeling of caring...and most importantly, a feeling of love. This was a feeling she had never actually felt with Nico, it was a brand new feeling.

She couldn't go too deep with her thoughts though, as her eyes quickly widened up, "EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOD!" Her deep thoughts were interrupted by Honoka' who "accidentally" slipped a finger into her navel. "Oh? Is your little bellybutton ticklish?" The blue eyed girl teased, swirling her finger inside the crevice a little faster. "YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS!" Maki cried out through her laughter, bucking underneath her new lover. Honoka giggled, her cheeks a bright red as she continued to do her best to make her new partner laugh. Watching Maki squirm underneath her, with that face of hers red and laughing, was just a blissful sight for the young second year. She didn't want to be doing this work, all of a sudden, she just wanted to watch her laugh.

Bad move. She let up on the tickling, Maki suddenly sitting up as she grabbed Honoka's shoulders, forcing her to lay on the bed next to her. Panting, Maki grinned as she quickly got up, straddling Honoka's waist now. Snapping back into reality, Honoka gasped as her eyes widened, "W-wait, Maki...i just w-wanted to make you smile..." The redhead smiled and nodded, "I know you did...and now it's your turn." She said with a giggle. Sliding her hands under the girl's blue top, she started to wiggle her fingers against the red cloth covering her ribs. Letting out a squeak as she tensed up, Honoka clenched her eyes shut as she began giggling, "Oh nohohohohohohoho, I'm alrehehehahahahahady smihihihihihihihling!" She protested. "I know, but now I want to hear your laugh." Maki explained her plan with a smile, moving down as she began tickling across her cloth covered stomach. "Ehehehehahahahahahaha, thahahahahahahat tihihihihihihickles!" Honoka stated, her redheaded lover chuckling, "I know it does, that's why I'm doing it." She smiled, now sliding her hands under her red shirt to reach her bare skin. First, she started to gently rub Honoka's sides, getting a feel of the soft skin. Maki smiled and blushed, which was immediately matched by Honoka.

"I love it when you laugh..." The redhead said with a smile, Honoka blushing deeper, "I love all of you..." The ginger haired girl replied as Maki blushed, "Now let me hear that lovely laugh of yours." She said, starting to wiggle her nails against her bare ribs. Honoka jumped gently and squeaked, starting to gentle laugh, "Oh gohohohohoahahahahahahahahad! The skihihihihihihihihihihn tihihihihihihckles more!" She said, gently wiggling under Maki. The redhead smiled and nodded, moving her fingers up as she dipped them into the hollows of Honoka's underarms. "EEK! EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!" The blue eyed girl pleaded as her laughter shot up, trying her best to hold her arms down. "But your laugh is so cute!" Maki cooed with a grin, doing her best to keep her nails working in the trapped space. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHD! TIHIHIHIHIHIHHIIHIHICKLES!" She stated again, starting to wiggle a little more.

Once more, Maki found herself in the same position Honoka was previously. She was stuck in the awe of how adorable Honoka was in her laughter. The tickling slowly came to a stop, letting Honoka catch her tired breath. Leaning forward, Maki pressed her lips against Honoka's once more, this time keeping them there. The feeling once more as a brand new one, something Nico had never given her. "I love you, Honoka..." Maki said with a deeper blush, "I love you too, Maki..." came her reply, as they locked lips once more. "How about...tomorrow after practice...we go for a walk in the park." Honoka suggested, gently grinning as Maki giggled, "I know a movie we can watch...it's a great one." She winked, giving Honoka a kiss on the cheek, "It's a date, then." Honoka declared, with the redhead nodding.

"I thought Nico was my perfect match, I thought we were destined to be together forever.." Maki thought to herself, "I thought I had found love...clearly I was looking in the wrong place. For all I care, Nico can go play in traffic, I've found my perfect match, for real this time."

With the relationship of Nico and Maki now a shattered dream, has it given birth to two new relationships? Honoka and Maki have started theirs, but does Nico have a chance of finding her new love? How did things turn out after Nozomi had comforted her? Only time could tell.


	4. New Life

_Five words changed the lives of four girls, while three words will bind two new pairs in one day._

Her shirt might as well have been tossed into the ocean, fished out, and put back on without giving it anytime to dry. With how many tears that had flown from Nico's eyes, it was unsure whether or not the dark haired teen was done crying, or was just unable to continue. The sun still pounded down on the pair, but that didn't stop Nozomi from keeping the distraught girl in her arms. "W….why did you stay?" Nico's words were so choked up through her tears that Nozomi couldn't understand her. "What was that?" She asked softly, keeping her voice at a low.

Slowly, Nico's eyes were removed from the damped shoulder, looking up at the turquoise eyes, "Why did you stay…Why didn't you leave with everyone else?" The sight of Nico put a tight hold on Nozomi's heart, making it ache even more. The weakened eyes in front of her looked as if they were entirely red, from the pupils to the rims. Why did she decide to stay with Nico? The violet haired girl pondered the question, yet knew what the answer was. "It's because I care about you, Nico…." Nozomi explained, following up with a warm smile, "What kind of a friend would I be if I left you at your lowest point?" This time, it was Nico who had to think about the question. Without giving her a time to answer, the violet haired girl gently chuckled, "Besides, don't you remember? I was the one who told everyone to leave…"

The dark haired girl gently nodded, wiping her exhausted eyes as she sniffed a few times. She still couldn't figure out why Nozomi would just stay with her…It didn't involve her, it was between her and Maki. It felt good, though, knowing Nozomi would listen to her if she needed to talk. "I….I just….I l-loved her…I-I don't know what happened…" Nico downheartedly claimed, her eyes falling to the ground. The consoling friend smiled, gently nodding as she pulled Nico back into a hug, "You always think you can go farther with your friends…because you feel like you've connected with them, you know?" Nozomi asked, yet had a feeling this was the last thing Nico wanted to discuss. "You don't know this….because we kept it secret and weren't supposed to tell anyone…but Eli and I tried dating for a bit…"Hearing the news, the red eyed girl let out a gasp, leaning out from the hug as she looked into Nozomi's eyes, "Y-you and Eli? W-what happened?"

Recalling the time she spent actually dating Eli, it wasn't something Nozomi really wanted to discuss. This was a different time, however…Eli and herself had patched things up afterwards and were back being good friends; Nico was freshly heartbroken. "It just didn't work out…We figured it was best to stay friends…." came her truncated response. "It just goes to show that love is a mysterious thing…something that we might never be able to understand. You shouldn't feel down about not working out with Maki….What you should do is focus more on picking your spirits back up…and then try and patch things out with her." "Like…see if we can try it again?" The red eyed asked, receiving a gentle nod from the taller, "Try and be friends…If you don't work out once, there's a chance you won't work out again."

Nico went silent as she pondered the thought of completely letting go of Maki when it came to love. They thought they were a perfect match….so why didn't they work out? No….they weren't a perfect match. With that realization, thoughts began to circle through Nico's head as if they were hornets with a threatened home. Nico had done so much for Maki, and got little in return. Sure, there was love, but when she thought about it now, it didn't feel true. Maybe Nozomi was right…she and Maki didn't work out, and she'd be a fool if she were to try again. The now angered expression softened, her eyes not have leaving the ground to face Nozomi again. If Maki didn't work….what was the next step? Who else had really connected with her like Maki pretended to?

Eli was out of the question…after the little war they had fought, a relationship would not have been an outcome…What about Honoka? No…if anything that's who Maki would have run to if they had ever split. Hell, they could have been secretly dating while they were together, Nico wouldn't have doubted it. Umi and Kotori didn't seem like they'd fit…Hanayo was too shy for her tastes….and Rin was the wildcard…she couldn't really pinpoint how she felt about Rin. Maki was, of course….Maki…and that was the worst thing she could have been to Nico. But then….who was left? One, two three…yes, she was missing one other girl beside herself…Slowly, her red eyes looked back up, locking with Nozomi's.

The violet haired girl smiled, glad that Nico had brought her eyes from the ground. "Starting to feel better?" She asked, not wanting to raise her voice up beyond a soft tone. Suddenly, Nico felt a warm sensation draw to her cheeks. What was it about Nozomi all of a sudden that made Nico feel so…tingly? All of a sudden that soft tone of her voice was sending a sensation from her brain to…her heart. No…it couldn't…Nozomi never…she never felt this way about her. To Nico, Nozomi was always that friend who had shared her rather impish nature. All those chest rubs from behind…were those supposed to mean something else?

"Are…you alright?" came the sudden question of the violet haired girl. Nico was far too quiet for too long, which wouldn't have been an issue, had her cheeks not became gradually more red over the time being. Letting out a gentle gasp, Nico quickly turned her eyes from the source of her blushes, "Y-yeah…I-I was just in thought…" was her excuse, quickly standing up. "Come on…we shouldn't spend the rest of the day sulking on the roof, right?" The black twin tails explained to the brighter pair, holding a hand out to help her out.

Where the sudden strength to stand up had come from, Nozomi was unsure. Even Nico herself really wanted to just stay on the roof and sulk a little more, but she had to occupy herself. Nozomi was invading her thoughts for a reason she didn't want to accept yet. Those feelings just made her consider more things…and she wanted to avoid those thoughts. Only the foolish people would suddenly get back into the driver's seat after an accident. Nico was smart enough to know that she had to recuperate her heart before she let it make another decision.

Regardless if she trusted Nico was ready to get up, Nozomi reached out and accepted the smaller hand into her own. Standing up, she gave another warm smile to Nico, "How about you come over my house? If you need to talk more, we can do it there and be a little more in private." The offer was tempting to Nico, but she had to try and keep away from her. She had to keep herself spaced from Nozomi while she cleared through these thoughts…see if she was truly the one.

"How about we meet up for dinner later?" came the counter offer of the red eyed girl. Nozomi was far too nice of a friend for Nico to just completely turn away. Those turquoise eyes had always been around for her when she needed them…it'd be a crime to completely turn her down, especially after she spent what felt like an eternity letting her cry into her shoulder. "We can both get home and relax a bit…since we're both exhausted." Nico tried to justify her reason for not wanting to hang out right away. Of course, Nozomi wasn't exactly exhausted, as the fatigue from practice had worn away during the crying session. She wasn't going to bring that up, though, as Nico was probably the exhausted one.

"Sure, just send me a text when you're ready, we can meet up." Nozomi offered Nico, who nodded in response, "I'll do that…Thank you…for staying with me." And with that, the red eyed girl took a step closer, pulling her into a hug. Nico made sure the hug was as tight as she could make it; yet there was the…large obstacle…in the way of making it too tight. The purple haired girl gently chuckled, kneeling down slightly to give her a better hug. Nozomi always knew her size got in the way of hugs, and kneeling down slightly always helped that issue. "Hey, you know I'll always be here if you need to talk. But you're a big girl, alright? You shouldn't let that hold you down….Here, let me do this for you." With that final statement, her turquoise eyes shifted to her bag, pulling out a familiar set of cards. "You're going to do a tarot reading?" Nico asked, a small smile coming onto her face. Something about Nozomi pulling out her cards…It gave her a sense of relief. Just because Maki broke up with her, didn't mean the entire world was change. Some things were always going to be the same.

Nozomi nodded, starting to shuffle the cards in three small piles. "We'll do a three card spread for you…I want you to shuffle this deck and think about your past…the most recent past." One of the small piles was handed to Nico, who promptly shuffled her. Doing her best to keep the recent sad event out of her mind, she recalled her recent past of the few weeks. "Now think about right now with this stack….and what you think the future will be for you." Once the three stacks were shuffled, Nozomi set them next to one another. "The first card…your past…" Flipping the card over, Nozomi winced slightly, "The Three of Swords…separation…divorce…"

Nico gently nodded, taking a deep breath as she felt that hard feeling in her heart again. Gosh, these tarot cards always seemed to freak her out, especially as of this moment. "But fear not…from the fall of rain comes growth…you will become stronger from this experience, and your own inner love will shine through." Came Nozomi's countering, more peaceful response. Her turquoise eyes came up once more, locking with the red orbs of Nico's, "Don't let this hold you back…Let's move onto the present…"

Revealing the top card of the next pile, the present. The taller girl nodded, "Eight of Swords…You feel as if you are being oppressed...unable to move on from where you are….you feel trapped." Nozomi began on with the reading, then smiled. Once more, her voice began soft, yet full of energy, "However, you have been free all along…The oppressor in your life may be real, but you must not give away your power. Trust your inner voice, because it's time to move on." The dark haired girl gently nodded, rubbing her eyes. Had she spent too much time crying over Maki? Was this the message the cards were trying to portray to her?

The final card came up, what was Nico's future going to be? The result had made Nozomi's smile widen more, "A Major Arcana card…The Lovers…" Just the card alone had made Nico gently gasp; every card revealed had something to do with her relationship status. "Love is…love will be playing a critical role in your life in the future…" The purple haired girl began to explain, "And a decision may weigh heavily on your mind…this symbol means that you have to…." Nozomi paused, acting as if she was trying to recall what the rest of the card meant, "Heal yourself from a relationship that cannot be salvaged…"

Taking a deep breath, the turquoise eyes locked with Nico's own red ones once more, "I know it's hard…but it's something you definitely need to do…and I know you can." The thought ran through Nico's head, taking a shaking breath. The tears threatened to expose themselves once more, but Nozomi was right. If Nico wanted to go further in any other relationship, she couldn't let this one keep her down. "I'll see you at….dinner tonight." Nico slowly said as she stood back up, "Thank you, once more…." Without letting Nozomi give her own goodbyes, she turned on her heels and quickly walked down the stairs of the roof.

Nozomi was invading far too deep into Nico's thoughts, she had to get away. She was ever grateful of her for staying with her…to support her in her time of need…but was she the one? The twin tailed girl just needed to go home, relax, and get her head cleared out. Tonight, was going to decide if what she was now feeling was a true thing. She could only imagine what Maki was-….No…you and Nozomi just went through this…Who cares about what Maki thinks or is doing? Who is Maki? Nico didn't care…not anymore.

Top of Form

Packing up her cards, Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she looked off into the distance. "It's best I tell the other's Nico is alright…they're probably worried sick…" The violet haired girl thought as she pulled out her phone, shooting a text to Eli. "Hey, I talked to Nico…she's going to be alright." Closing her phone, she set it back into her bag, then tugged on the shoulder of her shirt. The once light purple color had dried itself to a darker color, standing out from the rest of the shirt. It was a good idea for her to get home and change shirts, especially because she had a special…could she call it a date? No…Nico wasn't in the mood to call it that…besides, they were just good friends…for now.

As for the rest of the group, which consisted of Eli, Umi, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo, they had opted to go out for a snack. This was in an attempt to get what just unfolded in front of them, out of their heads. As a group, they decided to take a break at a local ramen shop, one they had visited when they needed a snack. Even with the light talk they had mustered up, there was still the eerie feeling over the entire group. What was going to become of the group if Nico and Maki had just split? Surely, it wouldn't affect the group in that way.

"Honoka…went off with Maki…I know that…" Umi informed the group, gently nibbling on the narutomaki in her ramen. Eli nodded, taking a gentle breath as she thought about the situation. Nico and Maki had broken up, obviously…Nozomi was comforting Nico…and Honoka was comforting Maki…But, this wasn't the time for the blonde to be down about this situation. The girls around her looked up to her, how she felt was how they were going to feel. So, whipping up a smile, Eli nodded.

"We should let this event get us all down…I know Nico and Maki are both our friends, but I know that they will come out on the other end just fine." Eli assured, her smile becoming a more confident one. ""Nozomi has spent enough time with Nico to know how to cheer her up, and I'm sure Honoka can do the same with Maki." As the blue eyed girl continued her little speech, she was interrupted by her phone shouting from its confinements.

As much as Eli had been accustomed to good manners and not taking out her phone during a meal, this was urgent. The phone could possibly be alerting her to something about the situation at hand, and it was. "It's Nozomi." The eldest girl announced, making the rest of the group gasp. "I talked to Nico, she's going to be alright." The text was recited by her soft voice, a doctor pumping life into their patient; or in this case, the four patients sitting around her.

"That's great news, nya~!" Rin crowed, right back to her original self. The fire inside of Rin was extinguished as the event had unfolded in front of her, and for once she was silent during the meal. However, the text from Nozomi acted as a match, reigniting the flame of her energy. Nodding in agreement, Umi smiled as well, "And I'm sure Honoka can get Maki back on her feet…I can't tell you how many times she's helped me get out of a rut through our years as friends."

Eli nodded, setting her phone back into her purse, "I know I can trust Honoka with taking care of Maki." The blonde girl then went back to enjoying the noodles they had ordered. It was much easier for her, as well as everyone else, to enjoy the warm soup in front of them. Even though the main issue seemed to be amending itself, there was still a nagging question in the back of Eli's head.

"I'm never nosy…" The blonde stated, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "But did any of you notice any different about Maki before this all happened?" The group paused, looking at one another. No one seemed to have an answer to it, and each wondered if the other would have it. "No, she's just been normal Maki, how come?" Rin asked, her head tilting to the right. The blue eyed girl paused, then gently shrugged, "I noticed something about Nico was off…She started playing a strange game…" Once Eli realized what exactly she was saying, her words were quickly snatched into a trap,

"But, since Maki hasn't done anything weird, it's irrelevant, forget I said anything about it." The original concept drawn in her head, was since Nico was so indulged in tickling her, perhaps it had affected Maki. No…would such a thing cause such an event? That seemed highly illogical, but she was sure everyone would quickly erase from their minds. Which was true, everyone had brushed it from their minds…except one person in particular.

With cheeks now a bright red and violet eyes shooting to her lap, it was Hanayo who had an idea what she meant. After all, she was the only person of the group to see what exactly had happen between Eli and Nico. On the gym floor…Eli on top of Nico….tickling her. The remembrance alone made her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. That was what she was talking about, right? She just had to hope no one had noticed her sudden actions.

Unfortunately for her, someone had noticed: her best friend. "Hanayoooo, what's wrong? Is the ramen too hot?" The orange haired girl inquired, leaning closer to her. Maybe since the ramen had been too hot, Hanayo could have burned her tongue, hence why she was so red. This would have been a valid hypothesis, had the ramen not been sitting out for the past ten minutes or so since their arrival.

"N….n-no, it's fine…" The brunette replied, her vision darting away from Rin to the wall. Yeah, like she'd tell her exactly what was bugging her. "Then why are you red?" Rin asked, tilting her head. It had been a while since Hanayo was as red as she was, as she had grown comfortable with the group. "I-it's nothing…" The shy girl argued, turning her head from the chartreuse eyes, which started to grow ever more intrusive, "It's clearly something…You haven't been this red in a while." Something was clearly bugging Hanayo, and she wasn't going to tell Rin about it.

The chartreuse eyes locked themselves onto the blushing friend, hoping to somehow crack through. When the simple stare down didn't work, Rin came out with a more…effective method. Picking up the extra pair of chopsticks that sat next to her bowl, she cracked them apart. Gripping them properly, she moved her hand closer to Hanayo, the chopsticks gently clicking in the air. When Hanayo failed to notice the approaching threat, the chopsticks enclosed on her side, pinching it.

The reaction was instant, as Hanayo quickly jerked and sat up, letting out a high pitched squeak. The sudden squeaked alarm the other girls, yet they were at ease when they saw Rin's impish grin. "Got you, Hanayo~" The first year teased her friend, who was now even more read. "Th-th-that w-wasn't f-funny…" Hanayo quietly whined, covering herself. Rin couldn't help but giggle, knowing that was exactly how Hanayo was going to react. "Oh, it's just a bit of tickling, you'll be fine, nya~"

Tickling? Eli's eyes perked back up when she had heard that word…That word that a few weeks ago meant nothing, now seemed to be spreading through the group like a virus. Was it a bit of an overreaction? It's possible…besides, Rin seemed like the type of girl to partake in such a thing. It was Nico who threw her the most off guard. Hell, the only person in the group she had expected it from was Nozomi, and that was due to all the experiences they had in the past with it.

"Besides, that's, like, one of the best ways to get you out of being shy~" The energetic freshman stated, letting out a giggle as she took in a few more noodles. Rin was careful not to use the chopsticks she just struck with, simply for cleanliness sake. The golden eyed girl couldn't help but think, was Hanayo hiding something? Sure, Hanayo was shy and normally curled up how she had done, but never around the group anymore. Wait…had she had that thought previously? Probably…but that didn't matter. What matter is the signs were there, that Hanayo was hiding something. If she wanted to get it out of her, it wasn't good to do it now...she would have to wait until the group split up after the snack. That's when she could enact the plan that she had just hatched into her head. The redhead went back to her noodles, going on with small talk amongst her friends.

"That was a great lunch, nya~" Rin sang as she collected her napkins and such into her bowl. Eli nodded, taking a deep breath as she stretched her arms above her head, "It definitely got better once we knew everyone was alright…" The blonde commented, standing up from her chair. "So…I've decided that we are going to hold of practice tomorrow…just to give everyone time to cool down, alright?" Sure, practice was important, everyone knew that…but friends were far more important than that. Practice wouldn't be the same without Nico and Maki, and they would never force them to come to practice.

"Definitely….it's best everyone gets their heads back on their shoulders." Umi agreed with a smile, packing herself up as well. "So, we'll have practice back to normal on Wednesday, right?" The dark haired girl asked, receiving a nod from the taller girl, "Same place, same time…Unless they need more time, in which we might have to postpone it…" Eli began thinking to herself, looking towards the ground. If they kept postponing practice, they won't be improving at the rate they would normally be. "Alright." The blue eyed girl finalized for everyone, "Practice possible on Wednesday…for sure on Thursday, alright?" The rest of the girls nodded, understanding what the schedule was.

They all had the same mindset: practice was important, but Nico and Maki were more important. What would the group be without them? Surely, even though they aren't a couple anymore, that shouldn't affect the group as a whole. What if they performed even better as a separate unit? It was definitely going to be an experimental time for the group…although it shouldn't have too much of an effect on it. What was important is that they all got their heads clear, and were ready for practice on one of the two designated days.

However, not everyone had a plan to clear their heads today…at least not as of recent. "Let's go, Hanayo, I can walk you home, like always, nya~" The bubbly redhead said, gently taking her friend's wrist, rather forcefully walking out with her. "Gah! O-okay, don't pull…" Hanayo quietly protested, trying to keep up with Rin. Surely enough, Rin was back to normal, as if nothing had happened back at the school. Perhaps ramen was her calming point to get her back on her feet? No, that'd be silly…although, Hanayo would be lying if she said that rice didn't get her up and overjoyed.

The duo began their way to Hanayo's house, yet took an unexpected turn, straight towards the park. "U-uhh…Rin…my house is that way…" The brunette corrected, looking back towards the normal path. Did Rin want to take a detour for whatever reason? "I know, but I want to do something, nya~" Rin mewed with a wide smile. Why on earth did Hanayo suddenly have a very nervous feeling in her stomach? What Rin wanted to do couldn't have been too bad, as they were in public. She would never have publicly done something to embarrass her…Rin was too nice to her for that.

It wasn't too long until the park came into view for the pair of friends. It was a large park, riddled with happy little trees and flowers; a scene out of a Bob Ross painting. What set it differently from an artistic painting, was the large fountain and pond that sat directly in the center of the park. It was a peaceful place, no wonder why it was such a popular attraction amongst the citizens of Otonokizaka. Rin had picked the perfect time for the duo to come, as the park was empty. Adults hadn't returned from their jobs yet, and all the kids had already relaxed here after school. There was roughly an hour of time before anyone would show up.

Taking a second to take in the beautiful scenery, the duo each took a breath of fresh hair. Once their lungs were filled by the crisp air, Hanayo turned to her friend, "So…why did you-"In a split second, the wrist that Rin had already in her grasp was pulled over Rin. Slowly falling to the ground, the redhead rolled herself over, now with her hands on both of Hanayo's wrists, pinning her down into the grass. Letting out a sharp gasp, the violet eyes glanced from one wrist to the other, "R-Rin, why a-are you-?"

Her words were stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Rin's face. Her mouth was curved on both sides, her signature cat look, the sign that Rin was ready to play. But, what game could possibly involve her having to be on the ground…even more than that…pinned with Rin on top of her. "Well...I got a little curious back at the shop, nya~" The explanation was started with her voice being coated with a playful tone. As soon as those words left her mouth, Hanayo let out a gasp, her cheeks turning a bright red. There was no way Rin was about to make her fess up to what she witnessed at the gym?

The nightmarish thought came to life, as the next words that came out of her mouth caused Hanayo to shake. "And…I figured we could play a little game to get that nervousness out of you, nya~! Then you can say what made you blush without fear~" Slowly, the freshman began to squirm under her friend's grip, having a good feeling what was coming. "R-Rin…please…d-d-don't…." The violet eyes lit up with fear, which only made Rin giggle, "It's a game we've played before, but you might not remember…" Rin started to explain, slowly bringing Hanayo's wrist closer to her sides, gently placing them under her knees to gently pin them down. Letting out a gentle whine, the frail girl tried to squirm a little more, "P-please…L-l-l-let's not do-"

Before Hanayo could finish her game, it was already decided. Rin's mouth curved back up, "Tickle fess." Not a moment later did Rin's fingers began darting up and down her friend's sides. Even with the cushion of her pale pink sweatshirt, as well as the undershirt, Hanayo still found herself collapsing into giggles, "Ehehehehahahahahaha! Rihihihihihihihin, nohohohohoho!" The red cheeks only grew a darker shade, mainly with the thought of someone peeping in on them. Who knows what kind of sick people would get themselves off to watching such a thing.

"Awww, but your giggle is so cute~" Rin teased, much to the chagrin of Hanayo. Of course, just a simple stream of giggles wasn't going to get her friend to open her mouth, oh no no. The intrusive fingers continued exploring, moving themselves up to her friend's ribcage, "Coochie coo~ Just tell me what made you blush and we can stop the game." The attack on her ribs caused Hanayo's giggles to become a gentle laughter, squirming from side to side. "RIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIN, P-PLEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHASE!" Hanayo tried to plead again, yet the plea fell on deaf ears.

Rin knew she wasn't completely harming Hanayo, so there was no reason to be worried about her. All she wanted was to know what had happened at the shop. And as much as she hated to resort to this, it was still a fun game that could be laced with a little evil intent. Her hands continued at her ribs for a few minutes, then the fingers had pulled back to give the girl a break. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Hanayo began taking in long breathes to fill her greedy lungs. "R-Rihihin….p-please…I…"

"I know you don't want to tell me…but you should know you can trust me, nya~" The redhead argued, gently patting her stomach, then wiggled her fingers on it. The sudden tickle through her break cause the shy girl to jump, erupting in more giggles. "Awww, I know this tickles…but I know a better spot~" She sang playfully, which caused Hanayo to let out another gasp, "W-wait! P-please!" The hands began their slow descent…their target: her friend's protected underarms. The slow method would ensure that the brunette would have time to consider releasing the information to avoid the tickling…

And Hanayo broke…"I-I'll say it!" She quickly stated, trying her best to wiggle free from her grip. Rin let out a pleased squeal, her hands quickly snapping pack like a stretched rubber band. The violet eyed girl took a deep breath, starting to feel immensely guilty. She was about to reveal what Eli didn't want to reveal. Yet, she knew she could trust Rin…she was her friend and friends don't let other friends down…Especially with as long as their friendship has lasted.

"Y-yesterday…at practice…" Hanayo started, taking another deep breath, "W-when I went down to the bathroom…and g-got out…I-I passed the gym…" "Mhmmm~" Rin replied, giving her a verbal response so she knew she was listening. "A-and…inside was…E-Eli and Nico…." As Hanayo recalled the event, her cheeks had regained the blush that it had started to lose through her relaxing. "E-Eli was o-on top of Nico…and she was…tickling her…" "No…" Rin denied, her chartreuse eyes widening as she listened. What were the odds that what she was just doing…Eli and Nico were doing not 24 hours ago?

Swallowing hard, Hanayo nodded, "I-I don't know why…but you can't tell I told you!" The frail girl pleaded to her more energetic friend. How disappointed would Eli be in her if she revealed such a secret? "Oh, I won't say a word about it." Rin promised, standing up as she held out her hand. "Come on…I'll actually walk you home...and we can hang out a bit, okay?" With a wink of and eye, Rin acted as if what just happened hadn't happened at all. It reassured Hanayo, who smiled as she took her hand; this meant that Rin wouldn't go and spill the beans.

Unless…she got either Nico or Eli to tell her exactly what had happened…Maybe Nico could slip and mentioned it if there was just a playful tickle towards her? It was rather impish of her, yes…but you know what they say…

Curiosity killed the cat.


	5. An Abrupt Ending

Dear Fans of LLSLP,

It is with a heavy heart that I report that this series is going to be discontinued. The whole point of this series was, not only to expand the small community of tickle lovers in the Love Live community; but to also attempt to spread what I believe were the OTPs of the show. These included NicoNozomi, HonokaMaki, and in future cases, UmiEli. However, I have come to learn that attempting to do so has been simply to stressful and frustrating to me.

As you know, NicoMaki is the ad populum OTP, and it's something I've given up the fight on. No matter how hard I try, I will not be able to defeat a fallacy of an OTP, as there are too many people. And thus, I plan to drop out of the Love Live community completely, leaving Nico and company in the dust.

I thank you to all the fans and viewers I have received on this series, you're what made me what to continue it. I do plan to change communities, as there will be future Date A Live content from me. So no, I'm not completely dropping off the face of this website.

Once more, thank you guys for your support, and I hope you all will continue to support me in the future amongst other stories.

Signed,

Hail the Twin Tails.


End file.
